


Dreams of a Family Uncursed

by KawaiiGroovycat



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Oedipus Cycle - Sophocles
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Missing Scene, prelude to death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:53:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27704431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiGroovycat/pseuds/KawaiiGroovycat
Summary: Buried and breathing. A short slumber is all. / I'll not linger any longer.
Kudos: 1





	Dreams of a Family Uncursed

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written on November 8, 2018.

SCENE: inside of the stone vault where Antigone was to be left and rot away for her crime.

  
  
  


[ANTIGONE doses off on the floor of the vault and has a dream set in a place resembling an afterlife.]

  
  


ANTIGONE:   
How many days passed that I lay

In my marriage bed with death

Before he claimed what was left of me?

O dearest Gods!

How your kindness pleases me!   
I prayed, and I knew

That you would not have me suffer.

I welcome your mercy!

[enter POLYNEICES]

POLYNEICES:

Antigone? Dear sister, are you here?

ANTIGONE:

Yes, dearest Polyneices!

I am with my own again at long last.

POLYNEICES:

[sadly smiling]

Not long enough, I’m afraid.

You have not yet been welcomed into the underworld.

Still, you draw breath.

ANTIGONE:

You lie!

I buried you, and as my payment

I, too, am buried.

POLYNEICES:

Buried and breathing.

A short slumber is all.

ANTIGONE:

But--

You are here, and you speak!

POLYNEICES:

There is much that I must speak of.

ANTIGONE:

Speak, my brother.

POLYNEICES:

Since the departure of Oedipus,

Our father and brother just the same

Nothing but tragedy has befallen our family

Between Eteocles and I

It was as if we had forgotten that we were brothers

We fought each other

Quarreled until we took each other’s lives

Pride and Power made us fools

But you…

You were no fool

Except that you have left dear Ismene behind.

ANTIGONE:

[sadly]

I know, brother.

I know in my heart I did no wrong

Yet I mourn for Ismene

Not her death, but for her life.

I pray that we can find each other soon.

POLYNEICES:

I wonder, had you left me uncovered

Could you live?

Would you be better off in that world

Than where I rest?

ANTIGONE:

I could never.

POLYNEICES:

I know.

ANTIGONE:

Your body lay in the fields

A sweet treasure for vultures and carrion birds

As a true sister, it was only right of me

To give my brother the same honor as the other

I regret nothing.

POLYNEICES:

I am only saddened

That you are punished still.

ANTIGONE:

[exclaims]

Ah! Speaking with you has made me forget

I am not yet with my own

But, worry not, dear brother;

It is only a matter of time

POLYNEICES:

It pains me to think of you

Still rotting away

With no rest for your dying bones

Please, do not linger.

ANTIGONE:

[fading]

I’ll not linger any longer.

[exeunt ANTIGONE and POLYNEICES]

  
  


AFTER

Antigone wakes, clutching her fine linen veil.


End file.
